


脑洞延伸

by Vickyzwy



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: 盖勒特没想到自己随手捡来养着的猫咪还能这么甜





	脑洞延伸

❗️ooc警告  
❗️道具play，口交  
❗️车技烂

 

 

阿不思在一个大雨天跟着他回了家，他见这小猫可怜，就开门放它进来避避雨，哪知第二天早上，一觉起来发现自己身边卧着一个长着猫耳猫尾的少年。

怎么办？能怎么办？养着呗。

就这样一人一猫相处和谐，同床共枕（划掉），一直到……阿不思发情了……

 

盖勒特推开门，却不见阿不思如往常一样冲出来抱住他。空气中弥漫着的甜腻气息让盖勒特胯下有些发紧，卧室里传出隐约的呻吟声。盖勒特皱了皱眉，推门而入，被眼前的景象惊得半晌没有回神……

阿不思跪趴在床上，浑身赤裸，除了脖子上自己给他挂上的铃铛以外空无一物。尾巴高高翘着，把挺翘的臀部对着门口，后穴塞着一根按摩棒。很明显按摩棒并不能满足发情了的他，因为盖勒特正看着他努力地往后穴里塞进自己的手指——他正在自己肏着自己。

听到声音，阿不思扭过头，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着走到床边的盖勒特。“盖尔……帮我……”说着抬起手去解盖勒特的腰带。

发情期无力的手无法完成这个平常里轻松的工作。阿不思在几次失败以后放弃了挣扎，干脆把脸贴到了盖勒特的裆部轻轻磨蹭着，还伸出粉舌去舔那以肉眼可见速度支起来的小帐篷。

“阿尔，别……”盖勒特伸手解开了自己的腰带，把内裤拉下，释放出被束缚已久的性器。阿不思迫不及待地凑上前伸舌舔弄。猫科动物带着软软倒刺的舌头舔在狰狞勃发的性器上，刺激着巨物的又一次胀大。阿不思张口试图把整根性器吞下，却在吞到三分之二的时候就被抵住了喉咙，只好就这样含着前后动作着。少年的猫耳几乎贴到了盖勒特的小腹，粉舌舔吮着盖勒特的性器，涎水从嘴角滴下也舍不得松口，仿佛那根凶器是最甜美的棒棒糖。

盖勒特拍拍阿不思的头，示意他停下来。少年疑惑地吐出口中的性器，不顾唇边还牵着的银丝，抬头看向盖勒特，尾巴依旧高高翘着。

“阿尔，转身。”阿不思马上会意，喉咙里发出愉悦的呼噜声，甩甩尾巴，跪趴着扭过身去，把自己还插着按摩棒的后穴翘起，展示给男人。

“居然湿成这样啊……”按摩棒并不能阻止蜜穴里淌出的淫水，阿不思的股间被亮晶晶的淫液弄得一塌糊涂。含着按摩棒的小穴仍然饥渴地一张一合，邀请着身后男人的进入。阿不思伸手想把自己后穴塞着的按摩棒拿出来，以方便盖勒特动作，可伸向后穴的手却被男人制止了。

“阿尔，既然今天这么饿，就要多吃一点……”说着便把手指沿着按摩棒与肉壁的缝隙插了进去，轻轻搅动扩张。手指紧挨着按摩棒，让按摩棒在那颗小钻石上来回碾压。阿不思大腿颤抖着，两颗虎牙紧咬，却也阻止不了甜腻的呻吟从喉间泄出。

盖勒特抽回手指，一只手扒开被蹂躏得有些红肿的穴口，另一只手握住自己尺寸远超常人的性器，把龟头顶到了肉穴上。一直扭头看着这一切的阿不思终于忍耐不住，抽搐着射了出来。而盖勒特趁着高潮带给男孩的快感，直直地捅入肉穴，整根没入。

“阿尔今天真的吃的好多啊……肚子都鼓起来了呢……”盖勒特领着男孩的手摸向他的小腹，捅进小穴里尺寸可怕的性器把男孩的小腹也顶起一小块。两根巨物在湿软的甬道内疯狂抽插，被撑到极致的小穴甚至可以描摹出男人阴茎的形状。阿不思被灭顶的快感折磨得蜷曲起脚趾，生理性的泪水已经浸湿了身下的被褥，两腿软得几乎跪不稳，身后抽插的性器就是他此刻唯一的支撑物。

“盖尔……太多了……”阿不思头顶的猫耳被顶得发颤，回身向身后的男人求饶，却被操弄得连呻吟都变了调。

“阿尔，舒服吗？”盖勒特掐着少年的腰，抱着他坐在自己的性器上动作，男人的阴茎一下子顶到难以置信的深度，阿不思又一次尖叫着射了出来。高潮时内壁的收缩刺激着男孩体内的肉柱，盖勒特抽插得越来越快，滚烫的精液终于浇灌在了小穴里。

盖勒特抽出性器，把按摩棒抽出来扔到一边，看着自己的精液从阿不思被肏得红肿外翻的穴口流出，弄脏了男孩原本活泼好动的尾巴，问身下已经无力翻身的男孩，“这次吃饱了吗？”


End file.
